


Mercy

by humanveil



Series: a greenhouse filled with ghosts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Character Study, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: It’s the power rush, you see.





	Mercy

Lucius holds his victim’s head, taking in the sight of her. His hand is entwined in her hair, nails brushing the scalp. His thumb brushes her cheek, down, over freckled skin. To her lip.

His touch is gentle. It makes it all the more horrifying.

Her eyes are wide. Big and brown and filled with tears. They’re about to spill, he thinks. About to tip over and run down her cheeks, a shining trail left in their wake.

He tuts, a touch of his tongue to the roof of his mouth. It’s wet. Condescending. He doesn’t like tears, no matter how pretty they are.

Pity.

He places the tip of his wand just beneath her chin, the wood pressing into flesh. Less gentle, now.

And then— curses, muttered like endearments. She screams below him. Thrashes. Lucius continues to hold her head, forces her to look him in the eye.

It’s an intimate experience, he thinks. They ought to act like it.

This is his favourite part, truthfully. Not the screaming or the thrashing, but the look in their eyes. The helplessness. The fear. The pain that’s etched into every line of their faces. Their bodies.

Power. Unadulterated and breathtaking. Lucius is in control, here. He can do as he pleases, when he pleases. Can make them scream long and loud, can cut them open and watch as their blood oozes out, thick and shining and so beautiful. Can murmur words and have their bodies tear themselves apart. Can break bones and ruin organs and not get his hands dirty. Can set every nerve on fire and not leave a mark.

_Remarkable._

His victim chokes on a mouthful of blood, the substance bubbling at her mouth. They pop, flecks of bright red splashing her face, his hand, their clothes.

Absolutely remarkable. 


End file.
